wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kindie Gym/Gallery
Promo Pictures File:GymTime-PromoPicture.jpg|Henry scoring 18 points Screenshots File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening1.png|The 3-Door entrance File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening3.png|"I hope you've got your singing voices with you, because right now it's time for a song on" File:Episode1(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Opening4.png|"Network Wiggles!" File:MusicWithMurray1.png|"Now it's time for music with Murray." File:MusicWithMurray2.png|Captain and Anthony File:MusicWithMurray3.png|Jeff, Wags, and Ben File:MusicWithMurray4.png|Music With Murray File:MusicWithMurray5.png|"Let's make some music!" File:MusicWithMurray6.png|Henry, Larissa, Greg, and Murray File:MusicWithMurray7.png File:MusicWithMurray8.png File:MusicWithMurray9.png|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar File:MusicWithMurray10.png File:MusicWithMurray11.png File:MusicWithMurray12.png File:MusicWithMurray13.png File:MusicWithMurray14.png File:MusicWithMurray15.png|Wags and Captain playing the pots and pans File:MusicWithMurray16.png File:MusicWithMurray17.png|Captain breaking a plate File:MusicWithMurray18.png|Wags and Captain File:MusicWithMurray19.png File:MusicWithMurray20.png|Captain playing a drum File:MusicWithMurray21.png File:MusicWithMurray22.png File:MusicWithMurray23.png File:MusicWithMurray24.png File:MusicWithMurray25.png File:MusicWithMurray26.png|"Let's make some music!" File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:GymTime1.png File:GymTime2.png File:GymTime3.png|Greg File:GymTime4.png|Dorothy at Gymbaroo Turarmurra File:GymTime5.png File:GymTime6.png File:GymTime7.png File:GymTime8.png File:GymTime9.png File:GymTime10.png File:GymTime11.png File:GymTime12.png File:GymTime13.png File:GymTime14.png File:GymTime15.png File:GymTime16.png File:GymTime17.png File:GymTime18.png|Dorothy and the kids File:GymTime19.png|Greg announcing the weather while stretching his legs File:GymTime20.png|Captain and Greg File:GymTime21.png|Captain Feathersword File:GymTime22.png File:GymTime23.png|Weather: A Torrent of Tumultuous Teddy Bears File:GymTime24.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:GymTime25.png|Greg and a teddy bear File:GymTime26.png|Greg announcing sports File:GymTime27.png|The Wiggly Friends File:GymTime28.png File:GymTime29.png File:GymTime30.png|Sports: Ribbon Gymnastics File:GymTime31.png|Henry File:GymTime32.png File:GymTime33.png File:GymTime34.png|Captain twirling a ribbon File:GymTime35.png|Wags and Captain File:GymTime36.png|Captain and Dorothy File:GymTime37.png|Henry scoring 15 points File:GymTime38.png|Dorothy twirling a ribbon File:GymTime39.png File:GymTime40.png|Wags and Dorothy File:GymTime41.png|Henry scoring 18 points File:GymTime42.png|Wags twirling a ribbon File:GymTime43.png File:GymTime44.png|Henry scoring 18 more points File:GymTime45.png File:GymTime46.png|Henry scoring 18 more points File:GymTime47.png|Dorothy, Wags, and Captain File:GymTime48.png File:GymTime49.png File:GymTime50.png File:GymTime51.png|Greg signing off File:GymTime52.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:WearingaBelt1.png|Captain Feathersword File:WearingaBelt2.png File:WearingaBelt3.png File:WearingaBelt4.png|Captain Feathersword's pants File:WearingaBelt5.png File:WearingaBelt6.png File:WearingaBelt7.png File:WearingaBelt8.png File:WearingaBelt9.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Wearing a Belt File:WearingaBelt10.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:Where'sJeff?(episode)1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Painting Foldouts File:Where'sJeff?(episode)2.png|Riley, Anthony, and Jesse File:Where'sJeff?(episode)3.png|Josh and Marlin File:Where'sJeff?(episode)4.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)5.png|Anthony and the boys File:Where'sJeff?(episode)6.png|Riley File:Where'sJeff?(episode)7.png|Jesse File:Where'sJeff?(episode)8.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)9.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)10.png|Anthony, Josh, and Marlin File:Where'sJeff?(episode)11.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)12.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)13.png|Marlin File:Where'sJeff?(episode)14.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)15.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)16.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)17.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)18.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)19.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)20.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)21.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)22.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)23.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)24.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)25.png|Anthony signing off File:Where'sJeff?(episode)26.png File:CaptainFeatherswordHangingUpsideDown1.png|Captain Feathersword hanging upside down File:CaptainFeatherswordHangingUpsideDown2.png|Dorothy and Captain File:DancingintheSandTVPrologue.png|Murray and Greg introducing "Watching the Waves" File:WatchingTheWaves1.png File:WatchingTheWaves2.png|Watching The Waves File:WatchingTheWaves3.png|Wags and Jeff File:WatchingTheWaves4.png File:WatchingTheWaves5.jpg|Jeff playing the xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves6.png File:WatchingTheWaves7.png File:WatchingTheWaves8.png|Anthony and Greg File:WatchingTheWaves9.jpg File:WatchingTheWaves10.png File:WatchingTheWaves11.png|Wags playing the conch horn File:WatchingTheWaves12.png File:WatchingTheWaves13.png|Xylophone File:WatchingTheWaves14.png File:WatchingTheWaves15.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:Where'sJeff?(episode)27.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)28.png|Captain and Greg File:Where'sJeff?(episode)29.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)30.png File:CaptainFeatherswordWalkingSideways.png|Captain Feathersword walking sideways File:C'estWags,C'estBonTVPrologue.png|Greg and Murray File:C'estWags,C'estBon.jpg|C'est Wags, C'est Bon File:C'estWags,C'estBon2.jpg|The Wiggles File:C'estWags,C'estBon3.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon4.png|Wags' feet File:C'estWags,C'estBon5.png|Wags and Larissa File:C'estWags,C'estBon6.png|Wags and Kase File:C'estWags,C'estBon7.png|Wags and Sharryn File:C'estWags,C'estBon8.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon9.png|Wags and Ben File:C'estWags,C'estBon10.png|Wags and Ben falling down File:C'estWags,C'estBon11.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon12.png|Wags and the Wiggly Dancers File:C'estWags,C'estBon13.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon14.png File:C'estWags,C'estBon15.png|Wags doing a split File:C'estWags,C'estBon16.jpg|Wags on microphone File:BoyGivingaThumbsUp.png|Boy giving a thumbs up File:TheWigglesinaSpiral.jpg|The Wiggles in a spiral File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:GymTime53.png|Music With Murray: Brass Instruments File:GymTime54.png|Dom and Murray File:GymTime55.png|Dom File:GymTime56.png|Dom playing his trumpet File:GymTime57.png|Murray File:GymTime58.png File:GymTime59.png|Dom holding the regular trumpet and the piccolo trumpet File:GymTime60.png|Dom playing the piccolo trumpet File:GymTime61.png|"Rondeau" File:GymTime62.png|Murray asks Dom with another instrument is. File:GymTime63.png|"It's a trombone." File:GymTime64.png|Murray and Dom comparing the brass instruments File:GymTime65.png|Murray holding a trombone File:GymTime66.png|"Let's see what it sounds like." File:GymTime67.png|Murray playing the trombone File:GymTime68.png|"Can we play something together?" File:GymTime69.png|Murray and Dom playing "When the Saints Go Marching In" File:GymTime70.png File:GymTime71.png File:GymTime72.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Swimming1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Swimming2.png File:Swimming3.png File:Swimming4.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Swimming File:VegetableSoup1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:VegetableSoup2.png|Wags, Greg, and Captain File:VegetableSoup3.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:VegetableSoup4.png|The Wiggles juggling food File:VegetableSoup5.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:VegetableSoup6.png|Captain and Greg File:VegetableSoup7.png|Vegetable Soup File:VegetableSoup8.png File:VegetableSoup9.png File:VegetableSoup10.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:VegetableSoup11.png File:VegetableSoup12.png File:VegetableSoup13.png|Captain, Sharryn, Greg, and Kase File:VegetableSoup14.png|Larissa, Captain, Ben, and Greg File:VegetableSoup15.png File:VegetableSoup16.png File:VegetableSoup17.png File:VegetableSoup18.png File:VegetableSoup19.png File:VegetableSoup20.png File:VegetableSoup21.png File:VegetableSoup22.png|"Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup23.png File:VegetableSoup24.png File:VegetableSoup25.png File:VegetableSoup26.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:VegetableSoup27.png|Captain groaning File:VegetableSoup28.png|"Captain, why are you so sad?" File:VegetableSoup29.png|"Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert?" File:VegetableSoup30.png|"Captain, did you just say dessert?" "Yeah!" File:VegetableSoup31.png|Fruit File:VegetableSoup32.png|"Well, have a look at this!" File:VegetableSoup33.png File:VegetableSoup34.png File:VegetableSoup35.png File:VegetableSoup36.png File:VegetableSoup37.png File:VegetableSoup38.png|"Desert time!" File:VegetableSoup39.png|Greg on the bananaphone File:VegetableSoup40.png File:VegetableSoup41.png|"Oh-ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup42.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?(episode)31.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)32.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:Where'sJeff?(episode)33.png|Anthony File:Where'sJeff?(episode)34.png|Anthony and Captain File:Where'sJeff?(episode)35.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)36.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)37.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)38.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)39.png|Anthony File:Where'sJeff?(episode)40.png|Captain Feathersword File:Where'sJeff?(episode)41.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)42.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)43.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)44.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)45.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)46.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)47.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)48.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Captain File:Where'sJeff?(episode)49.png|"1, 2, 3." File:Where'sJeff?(episode)50.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:Where'sJeff?(episode)51.png|Jeff waking up File:Where'sJeff?(episode)52.png|Jeff on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?(episode)53.png|"So this is where I am." File:Where'sJeff?(episode)54.png|"I better head back to Network Wiggles." File:Where'sJeff?(episode)55.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)56.png File:Where'sJeff?(episode)57.png|Anthony and Captain signing off File:Where'sJeff?(episode)58.png File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2002.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)2.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits5.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits6.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits7.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits8.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits9.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits10.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits11.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits12.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits13.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits14.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits15.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits16.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits17.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits18.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits19.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits20.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits21.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits22.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits23.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits24.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits25.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits26.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits27.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits28.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits29.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits24.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode16(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits30.png File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Greg and Murray File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits31.png|The Wiggles in the credits File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits32.png|The Wiggles waving goodbye File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-RedBackground.png|Endboard of a red background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries